


Cornered

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Derek doesn't handle the break up well. He begins stalking Benji, and harassing him. Benji is fearful of how far Derek will go, but Victor gets more and more protective of his very first boyfriend. And will do anything to protect him.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 37
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Benji was whistling as he went to his house, but stopped when he saw Derek's truck, and Derek standing outside of it. Arms were folded, and he looked more than a little pissed.

Benji swallowed, feeling nervous. Derek's last words weren't exactly *kind.*

_"You're gonna regret this, Benji. I swear it."_

Derek shifted, and stood to attention.

"Look at who finally returns home," he sneered, and showed a picture of Benji and Victor kissing. "After a nice, long, kiss with your new beau."

Benji flushed, and looked down.

"Derek, he's not my beau."

"No?" Derek sneered, as he walked towards him, quietly. "You were *always* the romantic, Benji. Wouldn't you want to call him your beau?"

"What are you going to do about the picture?" Benji whispered, and swallowed. He was ready to fight, but wished he didn't have to.

Derek paused, and glanced at it.

"I don't know. I thought maybe it would be a good thing to post on Creekwood's Page?"

"Please, Derek," Benji quickly begged. "Victor's only just now going to come out to his parents. He hasn't told anyone at school. Please don't be this cruel."

Derek sighed, and frowned.

"Fine, since you asked nicely, I won't. This time."

"Derek-"

Derek cut him off, as he continued.

"But this won't be the last you'll see of me, Benji. I decide when we're done. And *only* me. And...we're far from over, Benjamin."

Benji swallowed, and stood shaking as Derek stalked off, and drove off in his truck.

He bit his lip as he walked inside, and went to his bedroom. There was a rose on his bed. His hands shook when he touched it.

There was a note, written in Derek's handwriting.

"Happy beleated anniversary, Benji. I hope we have many more in the future."

"Who's that from?" Benji's dad asked, and Benji jumped. He turned around, and saw his father in the doorway.

"I-"

"Is it from Derek?" Mr. Campbell asked, and Benji slowly nodded. His father smiled.

"It took me a while to get used to Derek, but I like him a lot," his dad admitted. "I'm glad you're making things work with him, Benji. I'm proud of you."

Benji knew he couldn't say he was with Victor, then. Not when his dad finally got used to his first, real boyfriend.

He collapsed on the bed, as his father left, wondering how the hell he would get Derek to leave him alone-for good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Benji had trouble sleeping. How the hell was he going to let Victor know his ex was stalking him? He suddenly jumped when he heard a noise from his window. He sat up, and saw Derek standing there-in the dark. 

"Derek," he hissed, franticly. He was sure he was dreaming. Until Derek moved in closer to him, and he could smell that Derek had been drinking.

"Derek, you've already made your message clear, tonight," Benji pleaded with his ex. "Please, I'm exhausted. Just let this...drop for now?"

"No," Derek spat, and loomed over Benji's body. "I tell you when it's time to stop."

Benji swallowed, and opened his mouth. Derek placed his hand on it, though.

"Shut it. Unless you want your parents to regret waking up."

Benji's eyes widened, as he wondered if Derek was threatening him with violence.

"Derek..."

"Kiss me," Derek demanded. "And I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Benji swallowed, and finally nodded. He leaned in to kiss Derek. But Derek was harsh in return. He bit Beinji's lip, and forced his tongue into his mouth. Then he placed his hand on Benji's groin, and squeezed it.

"All of this?" Derek whispered into Benji's ear. "Is mine." He leaned in and started to bite Benji on the neck.

Benji squirmed against him.

"Derek, please...I'm with Victor now-"

"Yes," Derek whispered, still nibbling on the neck. "And he'll see you for the whore you really are, Benjamin."

Finally, once the hicky was there, Derek sat up. He gave Benji a smile.

"All right," he all but purred. "I'll leave you alone, for now. You're gonna need your rest."

"Why?" Benji whispered, and Derek snickered.

"Because, my love. I'm FAR from over you. In fact, I'm going to make it my mission to make your life a living hell. Including making you do what I want you to. In secret, unless you want Victor to find out what a slut you are."

Benji closed his eyes, and tears fell.

"Derek, I'm sorry-"

"Sh," Derek interrupted and took several more pictures of the hicky on his phone. "This is insurance. In case you try and hide it. I look forward to having you do some tasks for me, Benji. But for now, you can rest. I'll see you later."

He winked, and left Benji alone in his bed, sobbing out of fear-and worried if he put Victor in danger. And wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this...


	3. Chapter 3

Benji couldn't help it. He *had* to hide the hickey. He literally just got into a relationship with Victor. He couldn't ruin it right away. He wolfed down his breakfast, and hurried outside, Victor was waiting for him at school, smiling. And his sister was there, too.

"So you're...B?" She asked, sheepishly. Benji slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

She shook her head, as she glanced at her brother.

"I gotta go, Victor, but there better not be anymore secrets."

"There's not," Victor assured her, and Benji winced as he thought of Derek.

"So, telling your parents went well?" Benji ventured a guess, and Victor nodded.

"I was so surprised," he admitted. "My mom started crying, but like happy tears. And my dad waited for a second, but told me he was really proud of me. They...are still talking about living apart from each other-"

Benji gasped, stunned by that news.

"Oh yeah," Victor remembered. "that happened after we kiss. Speaking of kissing..." He leaned in to kiss Benji on the lips. Benji looked startled.

"PDA, already?" He asked, honest surprise in his voice. Victor shrugged.

"My parents were the ones I was worried about the most," he confessed. "Peers seem like no big deal right now."

A wolf whistle, as Victor kissed him again, got both to second guess that statement. Victor swallowed, and shook his head.

"No," he spoke firmly. "I can't be afraid anymore." He reached out, and grabbed Benji's hand.

Benji only wished he was as brave as his new boyfriend.

* * *

It was during break time in one of his classes that he used a restroom. Someone grabbed him from behind.

He gasped as the door locked, and he turned around. It was Derek, looking pissed off.

"D...Derek."

"Did I fucking tell you, that you could get rid of that hickey?" Derek snapped, and grabbed Benji by the neck.

Benji gasped.

"No, but...Victor just came out to his parents. I wanted to go slow with him, Derek-please."

"He seemed to be doing JUST fine with all the fucking hand holding,and kissing he's been doing," Derek snapped.

Benji struggled, again.

"Please, Derek.I'll do anything. Just don't...hurt Victor."

Derek spat at Benji, and then sneered.

"Fine. I want a blowjob."

Benji sucked in his breath. He had given Derek blowjobs before...but not like this. Not under duress. 

"Derek, here?" He squeezed, and Derek laughed.

"I locked the door, Benji. Now fucking blow me, or I'll leak that hickey picture to Victor's Instagram."

Benji shuddered, and then opened Derek's fly quickly. The faster he got it done, the better.

"Eager little slut," Derek chuckled. "Does Victor know what a whore you really are?"

Benji's face flushed, but he sucked Derek's cock. Faster than Derek wanted, he was sure. But he did a thorough job. Derek came, and Benji knew better than not to swallow. When he glanced up, he saw Derek was recording.

"Derek! Please!"

"Just more insurance," Derek spoke, with a grin. "Next time you'll do what I say, hmm?" He zipped up his pants, and Benji nodded.

"I'll text you when I want an ass fucking," Derek laughed, and left, leaving Benji huddled to the ground.

Felix walked in, then, and stared at Benji crying in the corner.

"Benji? Man, are you okay?"

Benji said nothing, so Felix hugged him wondering what Victor had gotten himself into by dating someone unbalanced like Benji...


	4. Chapter 4

Felix raced to Benji.

"Benji, what's wrong, dude?"

Benji swallowed, and shuddered-trying to "suck it up" as his father had taught him.

"I...nothing."

"This...isn't nothing. I saw Derek leave," Felix disagreed, and Benji bit his lip.

"We just got into a fight. I'm still not used to arguing with him. It got me shook up, is all."

Felix frowned, and helped Benji up.

"But Benji, you're shaking."

Benji searched Felix's eyes.

"Please, Felix. Don't...Don't tell Victor about this."

Felix almost recoiled.

"Benji, I don't keep secrets from my friend."

"Please," Benji begged. "It was just an over exhausted meltdown. A LOT happened last night. And I didn't get much sleep. I'm relieved that Victor's parents, for example, is handling him coming out so well."

Felix looked surprised.

"You mean Victor finally told?"

Benji winced, but was also grateful for the change of subject.

"Yeah, he didn't have time to tell you," Benji apologized for Victor's behalf. 

Felix sighed.

"Look, Benji, I still think you should tell Victor about this breakdown. Speaking from experience, with my mom-it's not good to keep it all bottled up."

Benji cast his eyes down, hating that Felix still hadn't forgotten this.

"Look,Felix. Victor also said his parents were splitting. I just...don't want to add MORE to his plate, you know? And showing pda with me... I don't want to be too much."

Felix looked surprised, once more, and then shook his head.

"Okay, yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe... Victor's going through too much to talk about this right now. But I'm ever here, if you need someone."

Benji smiled, knowing there was no way he'd ever confide in Felix. If, only, to protect him from Derek.

"Thanks, Felix." He shivered and Felix placed his arms around Benji, helping him to class.

* * *

Andrew was watching Felix help Benji walk down the hall, and frowned. He had also seen that Derek kid leave the restroom. He didn't know much about that kid, and knew everyone there. He had to assume it was Benji's boyfriend, and that his boyfriend went to a different school. Quickly he got on facebook, and stalked Derek's page. Finding his last name, he decided he'd pay Derek a visit, after school. He was becoming rather territorial of his own school. And didn't like outsiders causing havoc. Plus, Mia seemed to be accepting Victor was with Benji. As long as she was okay with it, so was he.

He walked to Derek's house, and rang the doorbell. Derek answered, and Andrew looked surprised by how stern Derek looked.

"Are you Derek? Benji's ex?" Andrew asked, and Derek frowned.

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because I want you to leave Benji the hell alone," Andrew told him, and Derek looked taken aback.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. I saw you leave the bathroom, and he left-almost having a meltdown. Look, I'm one of the top jocks at my school. And that means I get protective over its students. Benji is one of us. So I want you to leave.him. alone."

Derek frowned, and then nodded.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

Derek shrugged, and Andrew studied him.

"Okay." Feeling proud of himself Andrew left, having no idea what trouble he caused. Having no idea that Derek was quickly selecting all of his videos and sending them to Mia, herself...


	5. Chapter 5

Mia Westbrook sat straight up from cuddling with Andrew.

"What the hell?!" She gasped, and Andrew frowned.

"What?" pale face, Mia told him, instead of showing him, the pictures and videos Derek had sent her.

Andrew looked scared, and swallowed.

"Fuck," he finally said. "I...uh, Mia, I think I might have made things worse for Benji."

Mia's eyes narrowed.

"Andrew, WHAT did you do?"

It took him a while to admit what had happened, causing Mia to moan, and wonder about if they should tell Victor.

"What about the cops?" Andrew asked, bleakly. "Should we tell them?"

"No," sighed Mia, shaking her head. "With stalking cases like these, it's mostly circumstantial evidence." Andrew raised an eyebrow, and she gave a quick smile.

"When my dad's gone on trips I watch a lot of cop shows," she admitted. She sighed, and shook her head.

"I'll talk to Benji on Monday," she decided. "And leave it up to him, on what to do." Andrew nodded, and they both were hoping that this was the last they'd hear from Derek.

They were more than a little wrong.

* * *

Benji was glad that it was the weekend. He had passed out on Friday night and slept past noon. Then he spent a blissful Saturday with Victor, and Victor's family. 

It was when he got home that things got tense.

He was placing his coat in the hallway when he heard a familiar voice in the living room. He turned, and went to it, and stared at Derek talking to his parents.

"Darling, did you forget Derek was coming over for a date night, tonight?" Mrs. Campbell asked, and Derek narrowed his eyes at Benji, who stood frozen.

"I was just telling Derek you were having a group study session with the new kid at school," Mr. Campbell added. "Because it's so unlike our Benji to forget."

"It is," Derek agreed. "But I'm a pretty forgiving guy. I can forget, especially since it's still early."

"That's right, why don't you boys go on upstairs? " Mrs. Campbell suggested. "But with the door open, of course!"

Derek laughed with her and Mr. Campbell shook his head.

"Come on, Marie. He can deal with having the door shut. Benjamin's almost an adult, now."

"Fine," Mrs. Campbell consented, not seeing the fear in her sons eyes. "Just a light shut, though!"

"You're the *best* Mrs. Campbell!" Derek praised, giving her a hug. He gripped Benji's hand, tightly, as he led the terrified young man up to his room.

Benji finally found his voice when Derek shut the door.

"Derek...what did you tell my parents?"

"Nothing, yet, Benjamin." Derek kept his voice cold when he twisted Benji's hand.

Benji cried out, and bit his lip.

"Derek, please, stop! My parents-"

"You better find a way to distract me with your hand," Derek told him, quietly,. "Especially since you were with Victor all night, doing God knows what."

Benji swallowed.

"Fine, I do this-and you'll leave?"

Derek grunted.

"For now, but this is more of a reminder...that not even your house is safe, or your bedroom."

Benji let the tears fall as he placed his hand on Derek's penis. He pumped it up and down as he stared at Derek.

"You're a sick fuck, Derek," he hissed.

"Maybe, but you're the one jacking me off," Derek replied, as he was video recording-yet again.

Benji was getting used to that fucking camera, despite hating it.

Finally Derek came, and Benji quickly helped clean him up,

"Please leave," he whispered.

Derek frowned,

"Kiss me goodnight," he stated, and Benji scrunched up his face.

"Fine," he hissed and quickly kissed him. But Derek pressed his tongue in, and grabbed Benji's head. Then he bit Benji on the lip.

"Sweet dreams, Benjamin."

Benji stood there, frozen, as his parents told Derek goodnight. Finally he collapsed on the bed, sobbing, wondering how he was going to tell Victor what was going on-while keeping Victor safe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Victor went to the coffee shop like Benji had asked. He could tell there was something wrong. Benji had been on edge ever sense they had started dating in public. Victor wanted to make sure they were going the right pace. That they were on the same page.

"Hey," Victor said, as he kissed Benji when Benji opened the door. He still wasn't used to being able to do that. Benji didn't seem used to it, either.

"Hey," Benji replied, and kissed back. His hands were shaking, which worried Victor as they sat down.

"Benji, what's wrong? Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I...I wasn't going to," Benji admitted. "Because I was embarrassed about this... _mess_ that I got myself into. But it's not going away. It's getting worse. I thought I could handle it. With your parents splitting I didn't want to add more to your plate, Victor-"

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and Victor grabbed his hand.

"Hey, hey, Benji," he whispered, and brushed the hair off of Benji's face. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, we can work this out together."

"I'm not sure we can," Benji whimpered. "Because I want...I want you to be *safe*, Victor."

Victor swallowed, and looked confused.

"Safe? From who?"

Benji swallowed and raised his head to look at Victor. He tried to still the shaking.

"Safe from Derek."

Shock plummeted inside of Victor. Shock and...rage.

Intense rage, confusion, and fear.

"Derek? What did he do?" Victor was tensing, and Benji could tell.

"Victor, this is why I didn't want to tell. I didn't want you to react like this..."

"Benji, you...you need to tell me what that asshole did," Victor snapped. "Because judging from the look on your face, it's something pretty big."

Benji blinked back tears, and finally blurted it out.

"I...he's been stalking me," he finally confessed. His shoulders slumped, in exhausted defeat. In relief of finally telling the truth. He saw Victor behave very quiet like. So quiet, it scared him.

"Victor-"

"What else?" Victor asked, slowly, as he stared at Benji. "I can already tell you're not telling me the whole thing, Benji."

Benji blinked several times.

"I don't want you to think less of me-" he whispered. 

Victor sucked in his breath.

"Benji, whatever happened it's not your fault...It's Derek's. I won't...I PROMISE I won't think less of you. I just need...to know."

"He forced me...to suck him off," Benji admitted. He didn't even get to the other parts as Victor stood up.

"Victor, where are you going? Victor, please stop!"

But Victor wasn't stopping.

Benji was panicked, and ran to Victor's car, and Victor got in-driving off, leaving Benji behind.

"Fuck," Benji whispered to himself, hugging himself, "What did I do? What the fuck did I just do?"

* * *

Victor sped to the bar where Derek's band was playing. He was _fuming_ as he went inside, and saw Derek-the smug sonofabitch-standing near the door, flirting with some stranger.

"Derek!" He shouted. Derek turned, and looked truly startled as he saw Victor.

"Well, well, Victor. I was wondering when I would see you."

" _Outside, now_!" Victor called out. Derek smirked, as he walked towards Victor.

"How much did your whore boyfriend tell you? I really think you should know the full truth-"

He didn't have much time. Victor grabbed Derek, and tossed him to the ground. Then he started to punch him, over and over. Until one of the bandmates grabbed Victor.

"You ever come near Benji again," Victor threatened "And you'll regret it."

"NO," Derek hissed as he stood up, wiping blood off of his face. "It's _you_ that's going to regret this, Victor Salazar. You, and your slut boyfriend."

Victor knew he had to back off, and as he went to the car, shaking, he couldn't help but wonder if he made things worse- for everyone...


	7. Chapter 7

Benji was pacing in Victor's place. Felix was there, also anxious waiting.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me when I asked," Felix muttered, and Benji heaved a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry, all right?!" He snapped at Felix, who looked startled.

Victor pulled up, and Benji instantly noticed the blood on Victor's knuckles.

"Fuck, Victor! What did you do?!" Benji cried out, and Victor stared at him, almost dumbfounded.

"I took care of it," he replied, finally. "I took care of my man. Like my papi raised me to."

Benji cursed as Victor went to his home. Felix followed.

"You made a big mistake, Victor," Benji warned. "Derek...he's not gonna forget this."

"I don't want him to," Victor told him, snapping. When he saw Benji had recoiled, as if he had been hit, Victor untensed himself. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Benji," he murmured as he grabbed his boyfriend into a protective hug. "I'm so sorry, baby." He kissed Benji on the forehead, and Felix stood on the side-relaxing that the mannerisms weren't so rage inducing.

"I just went red when I thought of Derek hurting you," Victor added. He kissed Benji, and Benji kissed back.

"I love that you did that for me," Benji sighed, as he leaned against Victor's chest. "That you went to defend my honor. But I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Victor promised, and squeezed Benji tighter. "You won't."

* * *

A week went by, and Derek wasn't around. It made Benji anxious, but Victor relieved.

"He had gotten the message," Victor assured his new boyfriend, but Benji wasn't as sure.

Victor was, though. And confident enough not worry about Derek anymore. His parents splitting up took most of his time.

That's where his mind was when he was walking home, from school. It was in such a far off mindset he didn't notice a group of guys behind him.

He didn't notice how the men inched closer, until it was too late. When the police would ask him about the report later on, he could barely remember anything. All he remembered was Derek standing across the street, staring at him as fists were punching him-causing him to fade into darkness...


	8. Chapter 8

The attack sent Victor to the hospital. Benji was there, night and day. Cutting school, to make sure to spend time with Victor. He had begged Felix _not_ to tell the truth. Not to his parents, or Mia. But Mia somehow guessed it was tied to Derek. 

"I blame myself," she told Benji, as they sat next to a comatose Victor. "I saw the pictures he sent. I should have talked to you *right* away."

"You were in shock," Benji sighed, too tired to sound angry. But a part of him _was_ angry. Angry that Mia might have somehow prevented this from escalating. But he knew that was irrational. He knew it, but the anger still curled inside-ready to explode.

There was only one thing to sooth that anger. The anger he felt at everyone. Everyone, including Victor for having to try and be so macho. For society forcing him into that kind of role. Anger at the whole situation. The Drink.

He hadn't drunk in over a year. And he was proud of that. He was proud of his sobriety, and so were his parents and friends. And Victor. He wondered how Victor would look at him. Would he think he was weak for going back to that familiar taste?

But he had to. Soon he was drinking almost all the time. In secret. He had a flask in the locker. And one in his bedroom. Felix had thought he had seen the flask, but told himself that it wasn't that. That Benji was coping better than others had thought he was.

That he was pulling through, for Victor.

The one silver lining was Derek had stopped stalking. It had seemed like he was content with the idea that he had landed Victor in the hospital. In his mind, he won. That pissed Benji off, even more than his anger at Mia-and the situation.

Derek acting like it wasn't happening.

Now it was _Benji's_ turn to stalk. He would stalk Derek, and see Derek with his bandmates. Flirting with a new boyfriend. Drinking, Benji would watch behind his steering wheel, slowly plotting for revenge.

His ex _had_ to pay for doing this to Victor.

He was about to follow Derek home when he got a text from Felix.

"Victor woke up!"

Benji swallowed, and froze as he stared at the text. Victor was awake? Quickly he drove to the hospital. He didn't have time to shower, so the smell of booze was still on him. It was strong enough for Felix to notice, and make a face. Victor's parents were too overwhelmed to notice. And Benji hurried to the edge of Victor's bed. Victor was laying there, one eye open-the other one was still swollen shut.

"Victor, baby," Benji whispered. "You're awake." 

Victor smiled, shaking a bit. 

"Yeah...you....you can't get rid of me that easily," he joked. Benji lowered his head and kissed Victor on the wrist.

"Benji has been here almost as much as I have," Mrs. Salazar praised, and Benji slowly leaned in.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked in a whisper. Victor nodded, but as Benji did he saw a look on Victor's eyes. And when he withdrew he knew his boyfriend knew. 

That Benji had been drinking, and that this was _far_ from over. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Really sorry for not updating sooner. My cat had a fever, and an infection-was really sick. But now doing much better. So I hadn't been in the right mindset for writing fics. But trying to update more, now!_

* * *

Benji was a ball of nerves, as Victor was giving him the silent treatment. From a hospital bed. That he _hadn't_ been expecting. But he could tell Victor was guessing what was going on, and he had to come clean, sooner or later.

"Victor...I'm really sorry, all right?" Benji finally admitted, and Victor rolled his head to face Benji-studying him closely. "Yeah, I started drinking when you got hurt...I'm...I'm not a fan of that," Benji confessed. "It just got so much. But I haven't touched _drop_ since you woke up, Victor."

"Wow," Victor replied, dryly. "A full day."

Benji winced, and shifted in his seat.

"Victor-"

"Okay, that was a shitty thing to say," Victor replied, with regret. "I'm just upset that I caused you to crack like this."

"Wait, what? You think it's _your fault I started drinking again_?" Benji gasped out, disbelief laced in his tone. "Victor-"

"I went *looking* to fight Derek. Getting beat up caused you to relapse," Victor told him, bluntly. "Don't deny it, Benji."

"Yeah but the REASON you went to fight Derek was because Derek was fucking making my life a living hell!" Benji protested. "If anyone is at fault, it's him!"

"I can agree with that," sighed Victor. "But I still blame myself." Benji squeezed his hand. "*Don't*." What he didn't see was Felix, listening to the conversation from the closed hospital door. And storming off, with fury in his eyes.

* * *

Felix confronted Derek at the bar Derek sang at. 

"Derek, right?" Felix asked, advancing on Benji's ex.

Derek looked up, startled.

"Yeah? Who the hell are you?"

"Victor Salazar's best friend," Felix snapped and Derek sized him up, laughing.

"Really?" He looked amused, and Felix looked more pissed off.

"Yeah, and I know it was you, and your...gang...that beat the shit out of Victor."

Derek put away his instruments.

"What's your name, kid?"

Felix flinched at the insult.

"Felix. And I'm not a fucking kid."

Derek looked amused.

"No, I can see your not. In fact, you seem rather attractive. I'm wondering if Victor appreciates you the way he should."

Felix faltered, a little thrown by that statement.

"What does THAT supposed to mean?"

Derek sighed.

"Does he even _know_ that you are doing this for him? Trying to get some sort of revenge?"

Felix was quick to shake his head.

"No."

"And why is it? Because he'd freak out, that you were causing more drama for him, instead of appreciating a friend sticking up for him like that?"

Felix frowned, and his face hardened.

"I'm _not_ going to betray Victor."

"No? Pity. Because that Salazar kid doesn't deserve you. Did you know his father beat up the guy his mom was having an affair with?"

Felix's head was swarming with information.

"How did you-" but he quickly changed his tone. "That doesn't make Victor anything like them."

"No, and you know about parents not being like their kids, don't you?" Derek kept his voice soft, and Felix stared at him.

"What the hell does THAT supposed to mean?"

"It's just..." Derek looked honestly concerned when he spoke. "I've done my research, and I know about your mom."

Felix flinched, and his defense rose.

"You leave her the _hell_ out of this!"

"I can get her help," Derek offered. "I have money I can give you to pay for better medical treatment. Including better therapy."

Felix hesitated, again thrown by Derek's smoothness.

"What's the catch?"

Derek glanced at him, simply, taking his time on answering.

"That you stop being Victor's friend, and start being mine," he told him. "If you do, then your mom gets help. If you don't, you live the rest of your life knowing you could have helped her-but didn't. I wonder, is Victor really worth all of this?"

Felix felt sick.

"Why...why are you doing this to Victor?" He whispered and finally Derek gave a smile.

"Because I hate him," he answered, coldly. "Because he took Benji away from me. And I plan on getting what's mine, back. So" He took his out out. "Do we have a deal?"


	10. Chapter 10

Felix was having a hard time concentrating on his dinner. His mom was raving about a new therapist that she had gotten to see.

"How...did you manage to see her? She sounds expensive," Felix had to ask. His mom smiled, proudly.

"My work decided to cover it, for some reason," she told him. "Part of that new promotion I got."

Felix gave a weak smile.

"That's really great, mom."

He jumped as his phone buzzed.

_How's your mom's therapist? This is Derek by the way._

Felix froze.

"I...uh, do you want me to clean up, mom?"

"No, sweetie, I got it. You have fun with your friends, or do some homework," his mom told him, cheerfully. So he escaped to his bedroom. With shaking hands he read the next text.

_Would be a shame, if she got depromoted._

He had to respond.

_How...are you able to..._

_Doesn't matter, Felix. I have ways. Now, are you going to be my friend-or not?_

_Okay...okay_

_But first, remember what you have to do._

_Please-"_

_"It's the main part of the deal, Felix! Or your mom gets more sick._

Felix flopped on the bed, turning off the phone for the night.

If only there was some way of defeating Derek.

* * *

* * *

He heard Victor's parents taking Victor home. And waited for a few hours before stopping by. Isabelle was all smiles when Felix knocked, making him feel worse.

"We were actually expecting you, earlier, Felix!" Isabelle told him. He nodded, and swallowed.

"I wanted to give Victor a chance to settle in," he told her. She patted him on the back.

"That was nice of you."

Felix walked to Victor's room, and saw he was on the bed, watching a movie.

"Hey!" Victor spoke, as he paused the dvd. "It's nice to see you, man!"

"Yeah...glad...you're home, and okay." Felix was shaking, when he spoke. Victor frowned.

"Felix, what is?"

"I...I have something important to tell you." Felix's voice cracked when he closed the door. He pressed the recording button on his phone, as that was part of the deal. Victor looked confused.

"What is it, bud? Did you and Lake have a first fight, already?"

"Nooo, it's not about Lake...it's about us."

Victor paused.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy." He hoisted himself up, and patted a seat on the bed. "Spill."

Felix swallowed and gave a shuddering sigh as he sat.

"I...I kinda think that maybe...now that you're healing, it would be a good time for you to concentrate on you?" He was trying to find the least cruelest words, possible.

Victor stared at him, an odd look passing on his face.

"Look, I think while you are recovering we should focus on ourselves," Felix told him, finally. "I haven't been spending enough time with my mom-" that much was true. "And to much time, here."

Has she...said anything?"' Victor asked, looking very surprised,

"No, but I think she feels it," Felix told him. "And dating Lake is taking a lot of time away from her. And you have Benji, now. I just think our parents, and partners, should have more priorities over our friendship?"

"Wait." It seemed to finally click with Victor.

"You don't want to be friends?"

"Not...right now," sighed Felix. "I just think we need to work on our...immediate relationships for now." His eyes were pleading for Victor to understand, but he could tell the other young man looked just confused. 

"I...I don't understand?"

"I just feel, it's for the best," Felix continued, as if Victor didn't say anything. He stood up, to a shell shocked Victor Salazar. "I'm really sorry," he added, and fled the apartment before Victor's family could see him sobbing...


	11. Chapter 11

_I have been in a bit of a funk, again, but been slightly reinspired to do more up dates since Love, Victor has gotten renewed for season 2!_

* * *

Felix was in tears now. He took out his phone, and started to angrily text at Derek.

_Fine_

_I broke off my friendship with Victor_

Derek responded, almost instantly,

_Well done, boy! Now, I want to meet up with you._

Felix almost hissed at being called *boy* by this asshole.

_Why_

Derek responded, his tone sharp.

_Just come._

So Felix found out where Derek wanted to meet. At the mall. 

Derek was all smiles, looking proud of himself, and pleased with the situation.

He went into hug Felix, who cringed at the touch.

"Don't make it into a habit," Felix told him, sharply, and Derek's smile dropped into a frown.

"What do you mean?" His voice was innocent, but Felix shuddered.

"Touching me, and hugging me."

"Well I was wanting to take pictures of us," Derek pouted. "With our arms around each other. But if that's too much we should just end the friendship now. And your mom can get a new-"

"Okay!" Felix cried out, looking pissed off. "Now, what was this about some fucking pictures?"

"LANGUAGE Felix! You are younger than me, after all."

"Only by like...a year," Felix scowled.

Derek clucked, and shook his head.

"I want to take photos of us, hanging out. So you can put it on your Instagram, and twitter. And facebook."

Felix looked confused, until Derek rolled his eyes.

"Are you really that _stupid_ Felix?"

Felix balked at the insult.

"Hey, I'm NOT-"

"It's so Victor can see, or Maia, or _someone_ in your group. Including Lake. And they can make _sure_ Victor sees."

Felix clenched his fists.

"Leave Lake alone." Was all he could think of saying. Derek looked surprised, and then amused,

"It's okay, Felix. Not my type, remember? Anyway, it is picture time."

With that he started snapping pictures of the two of them, together. Anyone would have thought that they were good friends. Derek insisted on going to the movies, and dinner. Make Victor wonder how much was a date. If Felix was gay, or not. And when it came down to it, he would have to realize how good of a friend Derek was to Felix.

Felix was getting tired of pretending, but he had to admit there was a certain genius level to Derek's plotting. It sickened him to know it would work. Victor would be _furious_ about this.

He was starting to get tired, and less on edge, when Derek's placement of his arm went a little south. Felix startled, and jerked back.

"Dude, I'm not gay," he snapped. Derek looked surprised.

"No? You've been so enamored with Victor I presumed you were at least Bi...Maybe Bi-Curious?"

Felix had to admit a part of him had been a little curious when doing research, after Victor came out. But not like this, and not with Derek. Besides, he was head, over heals, in love with Lake. In his mind, anyway.

"No."

"Come on, _relax,_ " Derek breathed into his ear. Felix glanced around, where they were sitting. In the back of the mall, at an empty court, area. No one was looking, and there were few people walking by, as it was near closing time.

Derek leaned in, and licked Felix's ear, while cupping Felix's groin.

"What the fuck?!" Felix cried out, as he stood up, stunned. His whole body was shaking, and Derek was all smiles, as flashes continued. Felix realized, then, that Derek was getting pictures of this assault.

"Give me the phone."

"No," Derek told him. "I need insurance, in case you decide to bale on our friendship. Besides...I had to find out, if you were at all...curious."

He moved in to Felix, and then pressed his lips against Felix's.

Felix shuddered, and pushed back.

"Stop!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Derek hissed, his face during red at the rejection. "Or I'll fucking share the pictures of me cupping your balls to Lake. And you'll have to answer if you've been with someone else."

Felix was shuddering, and almost vomitted.

"Just please...leave me alone."

"No can do. We have a hang out date tomorrow, at the library. Study time, remember?"

Felix had tears in his eyes, until Derek reminded him of the situation with his mom.

Finally Felix said nothing, but fled. And as he ran, he was certain Derek was laughing behind him,


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!

Felix knew that he couldn't go on like this. He had already been fucking _assaulted_. It was only amount of time before things...escalated. He also knew his mom wouldn't want him to be so afraid of her safety that he'd put his at risk. He had to tell her the partial truth.

"Um, mom..." Felix cleared his throat, while saying back and forth. A nervous tick he had during confrontations. Mrs. Weston looked up from her coffee.

"Sweetie, what is it?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

"Um...so you know that new therapist of yours?"

Mrs. Weston slowly nodded.

"Yes..."

"Well...one of my friends...his dad gave him money so he could pay for your therapy."

Felix said it all very quickly, ripping off the bandaid. Mrs. Weston sat, processing.

"Why?" She was trying to control her temper. He could tell. Felix swallowed, shaking still. Feeling like a scared, little boy.

"B...Because he claimed he just...wanted to help. But he wanted a _hell of a lot more._ " Felix buried his hands over his face. "Mom I was so fucking _stupid."_

She flinched at him swearing, and her face paled a bit.

"Sweetie, what...what did he want you to do?" She asked, mama bear showing-surprising him.

"I...You're not mad I went behind your back to get you therapy?"

She looked confused.

"No, because you were trying to _help me_ , Felix. But at what cost?"

Felix sighed, looking miserable.

"Well...at first it was just...being his friend. And I thought it was kind of weird, but maybe he was just that lonely-you know?" No way he could tell about the part on having revenge on Victor Salazar. This was the closest he could get to the truth. She seemed to accept this reasoning, and beckoned him to continue.

"But then..." Felix big his lip, and finally word vomit spilled out. "He molested me," he admitted. "He placed his hands over me, and around...my groin area."

Her face turned dark shade.

"do you know his phone number?" She demanded, standing up. Felix froze.

"I...Yes, but mom-what are you doing?!" He watched, shocked, as she pressed 911 on her phone.

"I'm getting him arrested for molestation,": she told him.

Felix looked stunned, as he sat there, and she spoke to the police. Finally she asked him if he had any evidence.

He remembered that Derek had taken pictures of him placing his hand on his groin. And was sharing to to Felix. To get Felix to share to Victor. Still feeling sick, he showed her. She looked like she was ready to throw up, but nodded. 

The police came, causing Benji Campbell to stand outside-with worry. Felix had also shown the police a video of Derek pressing himself onto Felix for another kiss. Derek was getting cocky that afternoon, and sent more to Felix than he should have. The videos, and pictures, were enough to issue a arrest warrent.

Benji hurried inside, when he heard them talking about Derek.

"Felix, what is going on?" He asked, desperation. "Remember," Derek added. "He was stalking me, for a long time." He stated that in a whisper, and Felix finally folded. Derek's face paled, and then he hurried to his car. He brought Felix along.

"I _have_ to see this," Derek told Felix. "And so do you."

Felix nodded, still in shock that this was happening.

Finally they saw Derek emerge from his apartment, in handcuffs. Derek was shooting daggers at both Benji, and Felix. Benji flicked him off, and stared at Felix.

"Thank you,:" he whispered, his throat dry. "You helped set us both free."

Feelix was still shaking, and nodded. Benji sighed, relief overflowing.

"There' s just one more thing to do," he admitted to Felix. Felix tensed, in an information overload,.

"What?"

"Tell Victor the truth. About what Derek made you do."

Felix swallowed, and braced himself. He glanced at his new friend, Benji-with a nod.

"Okay."

Benji drove off, finally, for the first time he felt free of Derek. And it was all thanks to Felix Weston. 


	13. Chapter 13

_The last chapter! Thank you all for the comments, and reviews! I do want to continue writing more Love. Victor storylines if you guys want me to!_

* * *

Benji sat in the car with Felix. He watched Felix's body tense and release as he tried to calm down from the aftermath of Derek's arrest.

"I'm really sorry, Felix," Benji sighed, regret laced in his voice. "That Derek did all of that to you." During the ride Felix had filled Benji in on Derek's twisted plan on revenge. "It was really about _me_ that he was pissed about. Pissed about losing. And he _hated_ Victor for "taking me away from him." He gave a rueful laugh. "Only, I'm not something to _take_." The bitterness was tangible, and Felix sat there, processing the information. "I'm really fucking glad you told on him, though," Benji continued. "Otherwise it would have escalated, _fast._ "

Felix swallowed, and then dared to ask.

"Do you think he would have tried to sleep with me?'

Benji sat there, taken aback by the question-and had to think about it. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I...I uh, think so. With how sociopathic Derek was acting...yeah, I think he would have tried to fuck you cause it would have hurt Victor. In his eyes, anyway."

Felix just nodded, and then sighed.

"Let's go tell Victor," he declared, and Benji coughed.

"Right. Let's."

* * *

Felix was overwhelmed with all this information. Especially since during the ride Benji had also told him some of Derek's stalking attempts. He was so glad he told his mom, now. Now Derek was in jail, where he _belonged._

He walked in the Salazar home, for once not smiling. He was more than a little glad Victor's family was gone. Victor was sitting on the couch, watching tv. He looked up, and Benji went over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"So, we have some good news!" Benji mentioned, and glanced at Felix. "Do you want me to tell this part?" Felix nodded, still trying to find the right words. Victor frowned, looking like a mix of confused, and annoyed. Felix figured the annoyed part was about Felix being there. And Felix couldn't blame him.

"Derek's been arrested," Benji told his boyfriend. Victor sat up, looking more shocked, and interested-than relieved.

"What? How?"

"Because of Felix!" Benji declared, patting Felix on the shoulder. Victor glanced at Felix, with pure confusion.

"Felix?"

Felix swallowed, and looked down.

"I...um...Derek kinda blackmailed me to like...break up with you as a friend, and be his 'friend,' " he finally blurted out. Victor sat there, stunned. Then anger rose in him.

"Wait... _how_?"

"By..." Tears fell down Felix's cheeks, this time. "By using m...my mom. By getting her better therapy if I ended our friendship. And became friends with him, instead. Victor, I'm _so fucking sorry_!"

Victor never heard Felix swear before, but that wasn't what shocked him the most. What shocked him the most was how _low_ Derek would go.

"I'm going to kill him," he whispered.

"You don't have to," Benji assured him. "Cause, remember, he's in jail."

"Right." Victor looked more confused than anything else. " _How_ did that happen, exactly?"

Felix filled him in, and he saw Victor looking more more furious at the part of the sexual assault.

"He kinda got cocky and sent some videos of him groping me, and kissing me, to me, after we 'hung out,'" Felix stated, with a smug smile. Then that smile faltered. "But then...I couldn't...continue. Him kissing me...feeling my...groin...really shook me. And him asking me how bi curious I was....I mean, look, I am a _little_ curious. But with _him_? But he kept on pushing me into a corner...I just _snapped_ , and I told my mom. She was PISSED, and called the cops."

Felix shrugged.

"I had enough evidence to issue an arrest warrant."

"I told him you would want to know the truth," Benji added, gently. 

Victor sat there, for several minutes, not saying a word. The two other men looked at each other, flustered, and confused.

Suddenly Victor let the tears spill as he wrapped both of the young teens into his arms.

"Guys, I'm so goddamned sorry,about this. I should have-"

"No!" Felix scolded. "This isn't your fault! You got beaten, cause you were trying to stop it!"

"Derek was just sick," Benji sighed. "I should have realized-"

"Not your fault either, dude," Felix argued. "Look, can we just agree Derek is one fucked up person, and be _glad_ that this is over?"

Both Victor and Benji gave a smile, and chuckle-as they nodded.

"Sure, Felix," Victor promised. "I'm okay with that..But you've been through hell, too. Is there _anything_ I can do for you? I can't beat up Derek again, cause he's in jail. But anything else?"

Felix pretended to think, and wrinkled his nose.

"There's something," he replied, face lighting up.

Victor glanced at Benji.

"Why does this make me nervous?"

Benji laughed, and shook his head, but the request was _not_ something he was expecting.

"Maybe finish that game of Catan we started at Maia's place?" Implored Felix, innocently. 

Victor almost groaned, and then sighed.

"Okay, okay, bring the Catan game over."

Felix was gone in a flash, and Benji instantly cuddled with Victor.

"You don't have to stay," Victor told him. "It makes monopoly look like a short game."

"It's fine," Benji scoffed. "I don't care about what I play. I'm just so _glad_ at being free of Derek. And with you."

"Yeah," Victor sighed, looking content since the first time he had gotten beaten up. "I am too".

With that they kissed, and waited for Felix to return. For things to go back to normal.


End file.
